Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to stimulating light tight shale oil formations to recover hydrocarbons from the formations.
Description of the Related Art
A well drilled in a shale oil formation tends to have a high initial oil and gas production rate that declines rapidly. Due to the investment in subsurface construction and surface facilities, as soon as the production rate declines, the well is abandoned and another well is drilled. To maintain profitability, shale oil formations tend to have numerous wells that are drilled, hydraulically fractured, produced, and quickly abandoned after the decline in production rate. Efforts to stimulate depleted shale oil formations have not been successful. Therefore there is a need for methods and systems that can effectively stimulate shale oil formations.